1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling fire ants with a one step application of a combination of a bait and a controlled release treatment composition, and to the novel bait/controlled release composition combination used in the method of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Fire ants are a wide spread and persistent pest in many parts of the United States and elsewhere, and much effort has been placed into methods, compounds and compositions for the control of fire ants.
Currently a two step method is employed for controlling fire ants that requires consumers to make two separate applications as follows.
The first application is of a fire ant bait. Here the term “bait” refers to a composition containing food and an insecticide. The bait is spread over a large area, e.g. over an entire yard surrounding a house or other building where fire ants are observed. Worker ants of the colony collect the bait and carry it to the colony and share it with the queen and other stages of the fire ant colony. It is therefore generally an attribute of bait that it does not result in a fast kill of the insect, otherwise the insect would die before the bait was taken into the colony. Generally bait is a slower killing mechanism that allows the insect to take the bait into the colony, to allow it or others to feed upon the bait, and at a later point in time, to effect the killing of the insects exposed to the bait.
The second step is locate and treat the fire ant mound itself with chemical or non-chemical methods a few days following broadcast of the bait. Chemical methods include introducing chemical compounds directly into/onto the mound. Non-chemical methods include destruction of the mound with excavation or other equipment.
As described above, the purpose of the first step is to introduce the bait into the colony to begin to destroy the colony. Because however, the first step both takes time to operate and because the first step alone is not often fully effective at eradicating the colony, the purpose of the second step is to increase the efficiency with which the colony is destroyed.
This two step method has been found to provide long-term control and suppression of fire ants.
However, there are several limitations of the two step method. First, there is the cost in terms of time and materials to make two different applications. Each application is a time consuming process, and having to perform two processes represents a substantial burden of time.
Second, there is a time tracking burden. One must track the date of first application relative to a second application to obtain the maximum effect from the two step method, and it is often the case that this is not tracked properly, particularly by the average homeowner, building owner, consumer or other non-professional pest control entity. Timing is important because if the second step is performed too early many insects are killed at the surface, and an insufficient amount of bait is then taken into the mound. On the other hand, if it is performed too late then the period during which the insects on the surface and bite and sting is extended. The result is that if the second step is performed too soon or too late it can result in an ineffective or significantly reduced ability to treat the ant infestation.
Third, in addition to time tracking, the second step must actually be performed at the optimum time. However, it is often the case that even if the time is accurately tracked and recorded, due to the exigencies of life the second step may not be performed in an optimal time period, being performed to soon or too long after the first step, so that the effectiveness of the second step is again severely compromised. Worse yet, it is often the case that the second step is not performed at all, and the homeowner, building owner or other individual or entity desiring to control the fire ants winds up relying solely upon the first application step alone.
Fourth, because fire ants build several mounds per unit area, it is often difficult to locate all of the mounds in the area being treated. When one considers that the mounds may be in various stages of development, it becomes clear that there can be young mounds that are difficult to perceive in the treatment area, and such mounds may go untreated.
Fifth, even though the two step method has shown an ability to effectively control fire ants, it is still a somewhat time consuming process until the colony and ants are effectively destroyed in the treatment area. During the period of treatment it is still quite possible for the fire ants to bite and sting animals and people, and given the painfulness of such bites and stings and the fact that certain persons are highly allergic to fire ants, it is certainly desirable to eradicate the fire ants as soon as practicable from the treatment area.
As a result of its limitations, while it can be effective, it is costly in terms of time and materials and somewhat complex in terms of the need to track time between the steps and effectively implement the second step, and the result is often that the two step method is often not properly followed with the result that the fire ants are either not controlled at all or are only minimally impacted by the two step method.
There exists a need in the art for a simpler, more cost effective method for controlling fire ants. It would be particularly advantageous if the method were particularly well suited to use by the average home owner, building owner, consumer or other non-professional pest control person or entity. It would be most particularly advantageous if a single step could be employed instead of a two step method.